


Surrogate

by Kitty Rainbow (KittyRainbow)



Category: Artemis Fowl - Colfer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-18
Updated: 2006-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyRainbow/pseuds/Kitty%20Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliet nurses the insane Angeline, but that means dealing with some rather strange delusions. She has to be careful not to get caught up in them too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrogate

In the darkened room Juliet sat quietly on the bed. "Would you like your water now, Mrs Fowl?"

Laughter. "Don't be so formal dear – call me Mother. And, no, fetch the hairbrush."

"Yes ... Mother," she said, guiltily.

Once it was in her hand, Angeline sat up and began to gently brush Juliet's hair. "Tomorrow you'll let me braid your hair, won't you?"

"Yes," said Juliet.

"And then we'll go shopping and I'll buy you lots of pretty dresses," said Angeline happily.

"Yes," whispered Juliet.

"And then we'll bake a chocolate gateau – your favourite."

"Yes," mouthed Juliet, wishing it were true.


End file.
